Abandoned and Seduced
by 1miyu1
Summary: After the disappearance of Yuki 4 years ago, Kaname and zero go on a search for her eventually giving up. But what happens when 6 boys all brothers come to cross academy claiming to be Yuki's lovers. And What happens when the Yuki we all know is now changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so it has been a while since i wrote Fan fiction. So please go easy on me. I'm only practicing my writing skills so that i can write my book that i have been planning for the last year. So just to catch you up on the story. The story starts with six brothers at cross academy. Yuki has been missing for two years. Now this isn't at all like diabolik lovers, or anything like that so don't take it the wrong way. I don't own vampire knight or anything of that sort.  
**

* * *

"What are you?" Kaname asked with a bitter tone

"Hm..." Said Saburo

Saburo walked toward and leaned up against the desk that Kaname was sitting at. He gave a devilish grin while licking his lips " What do you mean, what are you. Aren't you a pureblood, you know very well what we are. "

"Kaname, Are you trying to imply that we are something else" ask Seiichi

Seiichi was sitting in a chair, facing Kaname. He stared at Kaname with an emotionless expression on his face. His royal blue eyes locked on his red brown eyes. Kaname stared at Seiichi with angry, Seiichi could tell that Kaname was quickly becoming angry. Takuma was standing next to Kaname, who could tell that Kaname seemed to be on edge.

"Um, Seiichi...You realized you just referred to a pureblood without using the proper honorific -,"

" Who cares about stupid honorific, just because you're a pureblood doesn't mean you deserve to be treated with respect." yelled Akira

"Quiet Akira," said Naoki "Now Kaname if you don't mind, why not telling us what is really on your mind. We have all have a rather busy day today, and the sooner we are done here the sooner we can get our jobs done."

"I'm sorry," said Kaname "What is it exactly that I'm keeping you from."

"That's none of your damn business," muttered Haru

Kaname was now beginning to lose his patience, he sat there looking at all six of the brothers his eyes flashed with indignance and anger, much like lightning on a pitch black night.

"We are vampires," said Seiichi

Kaname's eyes turned to look at the eldest brother. " And exactly what level are you," he questioned

Seiichi gave a small chuckle "You mean...you can't tell,"

Kaname's eyes began to furrow, but it was true. It was obvious enough that they were vampires but what he could not tell was what level they were. He tried looking up information on them but it was if these vampires did not exist. It was as if they were babies left at steps of an orphanage. Kaname began to open his mouth but before anything could come out the door suddenly opened. Everyone turned and look at the man standing at the door.

"Answer the question, Seiichi " ordered Zero Kiryu the now famous of all vampire hunters

" Oh look, it looks like Kaname brought along a friend," teased Saburo

" Tsk. Honestly, do you really think were scared of you?" asked Ren

" Kaname," Seiichi began "What would you like to know?"

Saburo turned and face his older brother "You can't be serious Seiich-"

" THATS ENOUGH SABURO!" yelled Naoki

The room grew quiet, the only sound that was present at the moment was the sound of Kaname moving around his chess pieces. " I'll ask again, what level are you?" Kaname directed the question toward Seiichi.

Seiichi stared at him for a moment, he gave a small grin before finally opened his mouth to answer "If you give me a reason why you want to know our level maybe I'll tell you. "

Kaname squinted his eyes at Seiichi, and suddenly the window began to crack. Takuma could tell that Kaname was losing his temper with the brothers before him.

"Our blood, it's familiar to you isn't it?" questioned Seiichi looking at Kaname then turning to look at Zero "And you too." Seiichi brought his wrist to his mouth and bit hard enough for blood to come oozing out of the newly punctured holes. In unison Kaname and Zero's eyes grew wide. "Judging by the look on your faces, I'd say your quiet familiar with it, right. " teased Seiichi

"Oh that smell...it's so INTOXICATING. Oh how I wish mother were here" Said Saburo

With that Kaname's eyebrows began to lift, finally he was starting to get some answers."Mother?, Who is this 'Mother'" asked Kaname

Naoki began to laugh "Mother, who is mother you ask. As if we would ever tell you."

"Is it... Yuki?" asked Zero

The room grew quiet. The six brothers looked at Zero with blood red eyes. The three youngest of the six brothers lowered their heads as if scared at the mere mention of her name. While the three oldest held their heads up high with a look of anger and annoyance written on their faces. "That would be LADY Yuki, to you Zero!" stated Naoki

Zero gave a slight grin "I thought you guys didn't care about Honorifics, hm?"

"Lady Yuki is the only one," Saburo began to grind his teeth "that actually deserves that title." his voice began to fade till you could hear nothing. For once in a long time Saburo was completely quiet. He stared at the floor with sad eyes.

"Your mother is Lady Yuki, I assume?"

Everyone turned and looked at Kaname. Ren smirked " Ah, wouldn't you like to know. " He paused for a couple of seconds. And then began, "But actually our relationship isn't quite like that. " teased Ren

Kaname was looking down at his games pieces contemplating on which piece to move next. "What do you mean?"

Haru bent over the desk to make eye contact with Kaname "We're her...Lovers"

"You, her lovers. That's impossible." said Kaname in a rather cold tone "She's been missing, over 2 years now"

"Oh the touch of her skin against mine, ah the feeling as her HOT blood entered my mouth, it made my body so hot - "

Kaname's eyes grew wide. That's when it all started to finally make sense. " So that's it."

Haru turned to look at him "Hm"

"That's why I couldn't figure out what level you are, you have so much of Yuki's blood flowing inside you."

Haru's eyes grew wide, Kaname had figured it out. Kaname chuckled and leaned back against his chair while entwining his fingers., "If that's, the case your nothing but a bunch of level E vampires, pretending to be at a higher level. Your no match against me. What a disgrace. "

Naoki bared his fang at Kaname "HOW DARE YOU" He yelled

"Ugh, enough of this" said Seiichi

Seiichi rested his hand on the chairs arm rest, raising his hand up and cupping his face. "It makes no difference to me whether or not you're a pureblood or if I am a level E."

Kaname's eyes squinted at Seiichi. " What do you mean?"

Seiichi closed his eyes " As I am now, I could defeat you easily. You said it yourself you couldn't even tell what type of vampire we were because of all the power that is flowing within us." Seiichi began to open his eyes " And just so you know my power hasn't even reached its full power yet."

Zero looked at him with a questioning look on his face "And when exactly will that be.?"

Seiichi stood up and began to make his way towards the door. " We have given you enough information already, anymore and mother might become angry with me. If you'd excuse us we're leaving." The rest of the brothers began to follow. Haru was the last brother to follow . Haru threw his hands in the air, laughing "Ah yes, Mother has been gone for far too long now if you ask me, I miss her terribly." he stopped and turned he face to side "But I'll let you on a little secret. " said Haru

He grabbed both knobs belonging to the door and began to close them slowly. The door was nearly closed, all you could see was Haru's face. "Our dear Mother...Will be coming back very...soon. " And with that the door was shut automatically.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it, who ever is reading. As i said i am practicing my writing if you could please comment about the story and writing. Thank you I love reading comments, i will try to have the next chapter up by the end of the week.**


	2. Chapter 2

Seiichi stood staring out his dorm window. It was a cold night, a night meant for those with only cruel ambitions would enjoy. He looked up at the moon, it was pure white with a shimmering glow to it. It reminded him of the night he met Yuki.

Seiichi wasn't a vampire then.

His family the Aikyo's, had been invited to the New Year's party that the pureblood Karin had held every year. His family was always invited to such gatherings, his family was Karin's special guest. They had been for generations. Karin had made a deal with Seiichis 4th great grandfather. The deal was that the Aikyo family took care of Karins "human" business. Seiichi hated the idea. Mainly the part of killing humans. It was against the law for Vampires of any kind to kill humans, but that didn't stop Karin from finding a loophole. Hiring the Aikyo family, to get their hands dirty instead of hers was a dirty move, and every vampire knew it.

Seiichi stood leaning over one of the many balconies that Karin's mansion had. He didn't want to be in there. It was packed with too many power hungry people. And there is also the fact that all the vampires were looking at him like a ready to eat meal.

Seiichi let out a heavy sigh. He just wanted to leave. This was all to much for him.

"You don't look like your enjoying yourself,"

Seiichi turned to see Yuki Kuran the new queen of the purebloods. He bowed respectively to not show any sort of disrespect. He didn't know this vampire and he didn't want to get on her bad side. Yuki slowly walked forward keeping close eye contact. Seiichi moved out of her way and watched her as she slowly placed her small frail hands on the balcony rail.

"I'm not particularly fond of parties." said Seiichi

Yuki gave a small chuckle, "Then we have that in common."

Yuki looked up, the moon, it was beautiful, it was shining one it rare pure white lights. "The moon, it's beautiful isn't."

Seiichi looked up. "Yeah, it is." He couldn't lie, the moon rarely glowed like this. Seiichi stole a quick glance at vampire next to him. He never came across a vampire that he didn't find unattractive…but never had he seen a beauty that compared to yuki. She had a petite slender frame and big brown eyes with a small blend of red. She had long chestnut brown hair with red and dark brown hues. The moon shined its pure white light on her, it was as if she was on stage and the moon was her spot light. She a soft lilac dress, that was connected with jewels that covered her collar bones.

"You're from the Aikyo family right?"

Seiichi left his thoughts suddenly and slowly nodded. Not much had been known about this new vampire queen. No one knew if she was evil, crude, or a gentle and loving vampire. She was still a complete mystery.

"And your family…works for Karin right?"

"My family has served Lady Karin for generations, and when my father passes, it'll be my turn to serve her …as head of the family," He clenched his jaw, that's not what he wanted, but it's not like he could just say no to his father. Karin was a murderous bitch that needed to be taken down.

"You don't seem like you would enjoy the job," said Yuki

Seiichi noticed that she was gathering information, though for what he didn't know.

"It's a job that has been chosen for me, and it's not like I have the choice to back out of it. If I were to abandon my job than Lady Karin would order my father to kill me."

"What do you think of Lady Karin?"

Seiichi stared at Yuki for a moment. 'Is she asking me this to solely get information on Karin' "There are many things I think of her but if I may be honest…I don't think it would be wise for me to speak ill of Lady Karin while in her home,"

Yuki looked at him, "Your right, we should probably keep such thoughts to ourselves," she returned her gaze back to the moon. "Kaname is probably looking for me, I should get going."

"Before you go, could you tell me what's it like, living as a human and as a vampire?" He gave her a puzzled look, wondering if she would even answer him.

Yuki gave a small sigh "I'm very tired, how about I answer your question, tomorrow."

Seiichi's eyebrows furrowed, "tomorrow?"

Yuki smiled, "Yes tomorrow, your father is coming over to discuss some business tomorrow, right? Or did your father not tell you?" Seiichi didn't know what to say. True his father never told him what business meetings they would be attending, and he was never actually invited to listen in on the meeting that he went to, he was only there to accompany him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Seiichi" said Yuki

The Kuran mansion was far bigger then Karins house that was for sure. At least that's what Seiichi thought while walking up the steps to the entrance. Seiichi's father, Asami knocked on the thick hard brown door several times until finally Aido opened the door. Seiichi had known Aido since childhood, his family had done work for the Hanabusa family to.

Hanabusa led the two down a long hallway that eventually led them to a small waiting room. "Your son can wait here, Lord Kaname would like to speak with you alone. Please follow me." Aido stood at the door motioning his hand towards the hallway.

Asami looked back at Seiichi "Now Seiichi, I have business with Lord Kaname, you are to wait in the in the waiting room until my return. Do you understand?" Seiichi's father said with a ridged tone

Seiichi only nodded. He didn't care about his father's business or that of lord Kaname's. The only thing he cared about was seeing Yuki, the pureblood he met the night before that captured his eyes the night before. His young aristocrat lead Asami out of the room closing the door behind them.

'Lady Yuki should be able to sense that he was here so there would be need to scower the halls' he thought

"Have you been waiting long?" came a small voice from the corner of the room.

Seiichi tensed for a moment, though only because he was surprised that she had appeared so suddenly. She wore a different expression, then she did the night bore. Her face had a childish, manipulating gaze to it, as compared to last night.

"No, me and my father barley just arrived. "Stated Seiichi

"I see.." Yuki looked down and then quickly back up, "Lets go out to the garden, " quickly grabbing his hand, pulling him out the door "come on…I hate this place." She said the last part so low that if Seiichi wasn't beside her then he would never had heard her.

The garden was not like he expected. He expected to see a row of roses, or at least a nice range of flowers. What he saw was a garden maze, but instead of being made of bushes, it was made of thorns. As yuki lead Seiichi down to the center of the maze, they sat on an old concrete bench that had several cracks. But the bench wasn't the only thing that had cracks, in the center of the maze stood a fountain that was already growing mold, and had several cracks.

"I know what you're probably thinking…why don't we take care of our garden. Well the answer is simple, this is how I like it, its dark, mysteries, and beautiful." He looked down at her, she wore a short dress, that had a unique floral design. "Yesterday you asked me, what's its like living as a human and as a vampire. But I really don't have an answer, the human Yuki, its like she was a completely different person. I don't have any of the emotions that she had. Its like I was reborn. Given a second chance. But unfortunately my second chain involves me being a hostage in my own home."

"Hostage?" asked a very confused Seiichi

Yuki let out a heavy sigh," I probably shouldn't have said that, but im not even allowed out of the house unless he or Aido accompany me."

Seiichi wondered how a pureblood could be confined to her own home, not to mention she was the Pureblood Queen. "Why don't you just leave?"

She turned her face to look at him, she hadn't noticed that Seiichi had two different color eyes, he left one a pale blue, and his other a dark red. Without realizing she slowly lifted her hand to and gently caressed the side of his face. His skin was the same shade as hers, and his hair had a silverish light-lavender shade. He wore a blue dress shirt with a white shirt underneath and a black jacket draped over his shoulders with black pants.

Seiichi stared at her as she inched her face closer to his. Yuki was enamored by him, especially his eyes, she had never seen anything like it before. They were ...'haunting.' she whispered.

That night Yuki laid in bed staring at the sealing. She wanted to leave, leave her home, her life, leave the man who had his arm draped around her waist. But she didn't know how. She knew that if she left Kaname would find her, and then should would never be allowed outside. If she was going to leave then she was going to need a plan.

That night Yuki closed her eyes, but she didn't sleep, instead she was planning her escape, her escape to freedom. But she wondered…would Seiichi want part of her plan.

Three months had passed since that day in the garden. Kaname had been planning something and would invite over every week, and of course Seiichi and Yuki were left in the dark about their meetings. Though Yuki didn't care, she loved when Seiichi came over, she rather enjoyed his company, and she had to admit that she was strangely attracted to him. They shared many moments together, in the house, by the lake, but she loved the moments she had with him in the garden. It was like there own little world, she was free even if it was only for a brief moment.

Seiichi too, thought of nothing but Yuki. There were times at his own home that his mother would catch him staring out his window for hours. There were times when she entered his room and should would find many hand drawn pictures of Yuki. Seiichi longed to hold her in his arms, in his bed. To have her. He would spend many nights locked up in his room wishing to be with her, looking forward to the days his father had him accompany him to the Kuran Resident.

At the moment Seiichi and Yuki were in the lunch room, enjoying a light snack. They ate in silence and which Yuki enjoyed greatly, but silence was unfortunately broken by Seiichi's outburst.

"Have you thought more about it? About Leaving?"

"Of course, I think about it every night as I lie in bed." Said Yuki, she looked down at the tile floor.

"Is it wrong that I want to leave…to leave the life I have." She asked, she looked up at Seiichi who was looking at her with eyes full of longing. He grabbed her hand and brought it near his chest, and he slowly brought his face down to hers.

"If you leave, you have to promise to take me with you. "

Yuki looked into his two different colored eyes. Before, Yuki could never tell what his eyes were saying. But she could now, his eyes…were full of sorrow.

She rested her forehead against his. "I don't think I could ever leave you behind."


End file.
